


【ABO】码头与大鸡腿

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 各种单篇AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602
Kudos: 1





	【ABO】码头与大鸡腿

这是权顺荣连续第三周摇摇晃晃进门，然后立刻趴倒在沙发上，因酒精和长期过劳的夹击而昏睡。值得一提的是，这个月只过了三周。全圆佑顶着乱蓬蓬的头发趿拉上拖鞋，从衣柜里款式完全相同的十五套睡衣里揪出一套，罔顾左右脚穿反的事实，同样摇晃地走到沙发前把权顺荣翻个面，不为避免糊锅，只是以防他被自己的呕吐物呛死。全圆佑熟练地抽掉领带，刚解掉西服外套的扣子就听见权顺荣喉咙里一阵嘶哑的咕噜声。他一手拽出外套准确地扔在椅子背上，一手把权顺荣的头扳向一侧。沉默了一会儿后，全圆佑没等到熟悉的呕吐——通常是食物已经吐光一轮，只能吐出水或者草绿色的胆汁了——倒对上了权顺荣的眼睛。

“真早。”权顺荣脸颊红红，眼睛失焦，对着全圆佑的方向模糊地笑。“我当初怎么没做会计呢？”

全圆佑根本懒得理会这个问题。一是他不认为自己下班早，反而他通常是整个办公室负责关灯的那个。二是问题的答案过于显然，再给权顺荣一百次机会，九十九次半他还会西装革履坐进中环，剩下半次他宁肯露宿街头。

“你自己穿？”全圆佑看他似乎没像以前那样醉，想继续回去睡觉。年末audit来了，他除了做自己的份还要伺候大爷，大爷们检查的时候他连自己的份也做不成。

权顺荣点点头，眼皮缓慢地靠近着彼此，话音未落呼吸声就已经沉重起来。全圆佑叹了口气，抓过了那套光滑得几乎抓不住的睡衣。

权顺荣和全圆佑认识时两人还都是学生，但是没见几面就滚上了床。最初权顺荣只是高兴找到了固定炮友，后来逐渐发现自己有点离不开全圆佑了。权顺荣极其social，每天在各种小型聚会和比赛中辗转，至于考试就等到reading week再突击。所幸他脑子灵光，成绩也足够拿到漂亮的实习offer。平时的作业嘛，全圆佑冤大头写完了他就一抄，美其名曰paraphrase，反正一次也没有被认定抄袭。直到大二他才意识到，全圆佑是读数学和CS的，写那些作业根本就是暗恋他。权顺荣对于这种中学生式的笨拙追求感到新鲜不已，于是假装没有发现，听之任之坐收渔利。直到全圆佑某天晚上揉着眼睛从机房走出来，看见捧着一大束玫瑰花、西服挺括发胶整齐的权顺荣，这场戏才真正落幕。毕业后全圆佑没按着权顺荣的预想读个PhD或者成为码农，倒是在九龙塘一家小公司当了会计，理由是喜欢稳定简单的生活。权顺荣对此嗤之以鼻，因为全圆佑明明能找到收入更高的工作，“稳定简单”也不过是“枯燥乏味”的美化。全圆佑认真地表示，收入也不是一切，你看你从大二实习起就月入几万，可你过得幸福吗。权顺荣说，我怎么不幸福，几万块一套的西服穿着，手工皮鞋踩着，我倒觉得你每天对着那些发票账单孤独终老是巨大的不幸。全圆佑摇摇头笑笑，以“人各有志”的老调重弹结束了这场争论。权顺荣躺到床上时想了一会儿，觉得自己很幸福，确实很幸福，但是全圆佑的说法多少动摇了内心大厦的地基。

全圆佑和权顺荣了解彼此的契机是上床，但是他们的床上故事可谓乏善可陈。第一次做的时候全圆佑还以为权顺荣是个O，谁叫他的信息素一股草莓牛奶味儿。两个人脱了裤子尴尬相对，沉默了一会儿权顺荣说，做吧，男人就是干啊，我看你长得不错，帅B总强过丑A。全圆佑吸气闭眼，捅进去的一刹那收获了一声杀猪般的哀嚎。全圆佑吓得赶紧拔出来，权顺荣流着眼泪捂着屁股缩进被子里打滚，高喊着天命不可违，我就不是用来干这个的。全圆佑没好意思说，你确实不是这块料，我看我都快破皮了。但是权顺荣锲而不舍，几经尝试总算找到了一个合适的姿势，虽然肢体扭曲堪比杂技表演，但是权顺荣说看着全圆佑那张帅脸就足够他射到一滴不剩。全圆佑还是挺享受被这样一个有胸有屁股的小美人这样夸赞的，这样一想性别的鸿沟也就不值一提了。

这几天权顺荣结束了一个项目，也结束了人模狗样实则以次充好的招摇撞骗之旅。办公室里的几个女senior议论着要孩子的问题，权顺荣试图闭上耳朵但还是忍不住听了。他其实偷偷问过自己的私人医生，医生犹豫了一会儿表示，不是没可能，但是不太容易。权顺荣也高兴也不高兴，一方面是做起来可以更无所顾忌，一方面是感觉这段恋爱会不会因为这个问题在踏入婚姻围城前让他被门槛绊倒。他还没和全圆佑谈过这个问题，但是同事们“压力太大”“就是怀不上”的言论还是让他有点心惊肉跳。

全圆佑付清了这个月的房租，准备整理一下自己夹子里的票据。他的钱包相当朴素乃至于老派，权顺荣在给他买了各式各样的新潮钱包作为礼物并软磨硬泡失败后，再也不想干涉全圆佑的服装和配饰选择了。事实上，全圆佑对权顺荣的做派并不认可，比如买那么多手工西装皮鞋，比如在家里摆一些似是而非的艺术品。权顺荣说，花开堪折直须折，有钱不花是傻子。全圆佑对于账目总是很敏感，或许是职业病吧。他劝自己，权顺荣不是和自己一样每天和块儿八毛打交道的人，生活方式不同也是自然。权顺荣劝自己，老派有老派的好处，比如全圆佑的钱包醒目位置就是他的照片，老派但是十足令他安心。

“圆佑。”权顺荣蹦蹦跳跳地进来，“今天很早。去海旁喝酒吧？”

全圆佑笑了。好不容易不喝酒的一天还要自找酒喝吗。

“诶，”权顺荣露出不赞同的表情，“一点啤酒罢了。”

也算是某种程度的重温旧梦了。学生时期他们就常常到码头边散步。

权顺荣啃着大鸡腿，全圆佑嚼着权顺荣啃下来的鸡皮。“人靠衣装马靠鞍”，权顺荣不仅要衣服好看也对身材有些追求。全圆佑说，如果你真想身材好干脆少喝酒。权顺荣愣了一会，把最后一块骨头嗦干净，接过全圆佑递过来的纸巾草草地抹了抹嘴。全圆佑整理好垃圾，压在废弃的木箱下面，想着可别给风吹进海里去，这海已经够脏了。他刚进大学那年，有人就在这片海域丧生。他现在想想还是觉得胆寒——那死者还那样年轻。

“你想要小孩吗？”权顺荣喝着酒问，语气故作豪爽。

“我没想好。”全圆佑审慎地措辞，“这是笔很大的开销。”

“说这个有点早了。”权顺荣低头笑笑。

“有点早。”全圆佑一边和拉环斗争，一边机械地重复。

来的路上全圆佑在“西环大鸡腿”排队，权顺荣绕路去隔壁的惠康买酒。全圆佑一再嘱咐别买太多，可是还是看见了一提啤酒出现在权顺荣的手里。今天权顺荣没穿皮鞋。他想。

“你想要和我的小孩吗？”权顺荣没头没脑地问。

全圆佑对这个问题再次出现感到有点吃惊。他看看权顺荣的眼睛，没有喝醉的迹象。

“想。”全圆佑觉得真正喝多的可能是自己，“但是要想cover掉这笔开销我大概要换工作。”

“我会升职的。”权顺荣语气肯定，如同在兜售并购方案。难怪那些客户愿意找他。全圆佑想。

“你会，”全圆佑摇摇铁罐，“但是我不希望你一直在投行干。”

“如你所愿。”

“什么？”

“我被炒了。”权顺荣笑了，但是眼泪也冒了出来。

全圆佑也愣住了。他不知道该说什么。但他知道这种单位炒人总是不打招呼的。他本来想问问证明信或者工资结算的问题，因为如果拖得时间长了会是个麻烦，可是权顺荣持续流下的眼泪让他一句话也说不出来。权顺荣从大三就拿到了return offer，计划着一路成为合伙人。创业未半而中道崩殂大概就是这种滋味吧。

他们两个一起沉默了一会儿。

“不要紧。”全圆佑咬着牙说。“真的……不用着急。”

“太好了。”权顺荣哭着笑，“我以为你会埋怨我不存钱。”

全圆佑承认自己有这种想法，但是落井下石不是个好主意。“但我存钱。我想可以支撑到你找到新工作。或许我可以开始投简历。”

“不用了。”权顺荣揉揉眼睛，把头拱进全圆佑怀里，“我明天更新一下领英，会有猎头打电话来的。”

“嗯。”全圆佑想了一会。“我也没有被炒的经验，所以也不知道说什么。不过你想结婚吗？”

“什么？”权顺荣把头拔出来。

“我是说，正好有空。不如顺便结个婚？”全圆佑佩服自己能坐在码头上，面对着肮脏的大海和整袋鸡骨头说出这句话，就好像说“再去买个鸡腿怎么样”。

“我看可以。”权顺荣笑了，“现在再去买个鸡腿吧？”


End file.
